The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to vertical field-effect-transistors.
Vertical transistors are a promising option for technology scaling for 5 nm and beyond. However, in many instances such as when generating channel stress, conventional fabrication processes are not applicable to vertical transistors.